


The Pregnancy

by Poodoowriter5



Series: The Ganondorf Family [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cravings, F/M, POV Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Panic, Pregnancy, Vomiting, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Zelda is pregnant. Only problem is, neither she nor Ganondorf know what exactly to expect.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Ganondorf Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742659
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

He groaned and covered his head with the pillow as more gagging sounds came from the bathroom. She'd been at it for nearly five minutes! How did she even have anything left?!? Was this even normal? She'd been doing it every morning for the past week! That couldn't be normal. Maybe she was sick.

More gagging noises came. "Aaaaarrgh!" he shouted, jumping out of bed. He couldn't take it anymore! It was disgusting, not to mention dangerous. What if she passed out from dehydration because she kept puking?

"You're not helping," Zelda groaned, kneeling by the toilet, panting. What did this mean? Why was she throwing up so much? Was something wrong?

Ganondorf stomped out into the hall. "LINK!!!" he roared. He had to talk to somebody about this. Ever since Link had come to live in the castle with them he and Ganondorf had been at each other's necks, constantly bickering, arguing, or fighting. Still, Link knew Zelda pretty well, so maybe he would know what to do for her. 

The green-clothed Hylian came shuffling out of his room, yawning. "Yeah?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME IS HYLIA IS WRONG WITH MY WIFE??!!??"

Link looked offended. "How should _I_ know, hornhead? She's _your_ wife."

"And she's _your_ friend, midget!" Ganondorf countered, sneering. 

Link crossed his arms. "What's wrong with her?"

"I JUST ASKED YOU THAT!!!"

Zelda came out of the room, looking pale and shaky. "I think I'm done," she muttered.

"Done?" Link echoed.

She nodded. "Puking."

Link's eyes widened. "You've been puking?"

"Every morning," she groaned.

Link frowned and pulled out a large book on pregnancy. "Says here it's completely normal," he said.

Ganondorf stomped his foot. "That can't be right! How is it _normal_ to throw up?!? Who wrote that book? I want them beheaded!"

Link rolled his eyes. "It's normal," he repeated. "There's nothing to worry about."

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT?!?!?" Ganondorf shouted. "What if she's sick!? That could hurt the baby!!! What if she throws up everything in her stomach and then throws the baby up too?!?! She's gotta stop puking!!!"

Zelda looked sick again. "Guys . . ."

Link crossed his arms. "She's fine. It says it'll stop eventually."

Zelda groaned. "How long is eventually?"

He shrugged. "It's different for different women. Some don't even get morning sickness at all."

"Lucky them," she grumbled.

Ganondorf let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm going to get a doctor. You'd better not throw the baby up while I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda looked at the meatloaf in disgust. "What's wrong with it?" Ganondorf demanded.

She grimaced. "It's gross."

Link frowned and stuffed a forkful of his own into his mouth. "Nu-uh! It's actually really good!"

She made a face. "Here. Then you can have mine. I don't want it."

Ganondorf slammed his fist on the table. "You'll starve! And then the baby'll come out shrivelled and skinny like Link!"

Link looked up in outrage. "Hey! Just because I'm not fat like you . . ."

"I'M NOT FAT!!!"

Zelda wandered into the kitchen. "You're obese!" Link snapped.

"You're just malnourished!" 

"Then give me your meatloaf so I won't be!"

"Keep your grimy hands off my food, imp!"

"Then don't call me malnourished, oaf!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

Zelda came back in carrying a plate full of lettuce topped with icecream and liver. Ganondorf stared in disgust and horror, while Link's dinner reappeared in the trash can. He sat up and wiped his mouth. "Zelda," he croaked. "What are you _eating_!?!"

"Lettuce with icecream and liver," she answered, digging in. 

Ganondorf snatched the plate. "No! Absolutely not! That's disgusting!"

She scowled. "Well, I want it!"

"It's an abomination to the culinary art!"

"It's better than meatloaf!" she snapped. 

He glared at her. "It'll just make you throw up some more!"

Link eyed the plate warily. "Uh, Zelda? I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually agree with Ganondorf on this one."

She glared at them. "Come on! I want it! It sounds good!" She snatched the plate back and took a huge mouthful. "See?" she asked, grinning. 

The two of them looked at her uneasily, then looked at each other. "I'll get the psychologist," Link whispered. 


	3. Chapter 3

"No, Ganondorf, we can't get that," Zelda sighed, taking the full suit of armor from him and setting it aside. 

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Because he's a _baby_ ," she explained. "Babies don't wear armor."

He grumbled, but set it aside. "Fine, then. What do _you_ want to get him."

"These are so cute!" she squealed, picking up a pair of fuzzy blue footed pajamas. 

He drew himself up, thundering, "NO WAY IN HYRULE!!!"

She scowled. "Why not?"

"I won't have my heir looking like a pansy!!!"

"He's a baby! These are baby clothes!"

He crossed his arms. "No. They look hideous. There's no way I'm letting my son walk around in that thing."

Link snickered. "Technically, he won't be walking anywhere in them because newborns can't . . ."

"Just be quiet, will you!" Ganondorf growled. "I'm having a discussion with my wife!"

Link grinned. "What about this?" He held up a tiny version of his own clothing. Zelda laughed and Ganondorf nearly had a heart attack.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"

Link shrugged. "It's better than armor."

"IT IS NOT!!!"

Zelda held up a striped blue and white nightgown. "What about . . ."

"I'M NOT HAVING MY SON WEAR A _NIGHTGOWN_!!!" Ganondorf bellowed.

"But babies . . ."

"It's not happening, Zelda!"

She huffed. "Fine. What then? We've literally gone through the whole store."

Link shrugged. "You could always just leave him in a diaper."

Zelda gasped, horrified. Ganondorf towered over Link. "Listen up, you barbarous heathen! My son is _not_ going around naked! Got it?"

"But a diaper's not . . ."

"I don't care! Come on! We're leaving!"

"But . . ."

"I'm hiring a personal tailor to make him decent clothing out of silk, gold, and satin! That's it!" Ganondorf decided.

Link and Zelda exchanged glances before shrugging and following Ganondorf.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda groaned as another cramp hit her. She curled up on the bed and drew the covers up. 

"Zelda?" Ganondorf asked. "What's wrong?" 

"I'm cramping . . ."

He jumped up. "AGAIN!?!"

She nodded, wincing as another cramp hit.

He growled. "This doesn't make any sense! It wasn't happening before! Why is it now?!?"

"I don't know," she groaned. 

"What if it means something's wrong? I'll bet it does! They've been coming and going for days!" 

Link rolled his eyes. "The doctor said it's fine."

"The doctor said this, the doctor said that! I don't care what that doctor said! I say it's wrong! What if it means she's going to misscarry? What then?" Ganondorf ranted.

Link smirked. "I've called you a lot of names, but up until now, I don't think worrywart has ever been one of them."

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!"

Link grinned. "I told you already. The doctor said it's fine."

Zelda groaned. "I can't wait 'til this is over."

"That's it! That worthless doctor's fired! I'm getting a new one!"

Link sighed. "I'll look up remedies for cramps."

"REMEDIES MY BUTT!!!" Ganondorf shouted. "YOU'RE GOING TO LOOK FOR A NEW DOCTOR!"

Link scowled. "What!? You said _you_ were!"

"I HAVE TO KEEP MY WIFE COMPANY WHILE SHE'S DYING OF CRAMPS!!!"

"I'm not dying . . ."

Link crossed his arms. "See? She's not dying. She's fine."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth. "If she misscarries, it's on you," he growled. "For not getting her a doctor." He glared at Link. "Go. Get. Another. Doctor!!!"

Link glowered and stomped out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda woke up gasping as another contraction hit. She clutched the sheets, breathing deeply. A few minutes later, another one hit. Harder. She turned over and shook Ganondorf awake. "Ganondorf!"

He grunted. "Hmph. What is it?"

"I'm in labor."

He sprang up, not even caring that it was two in the morning. "Labor!?! Like, as in, he's coming?!?"

She nodded tightly as another contraction hit. He flung her a dress and snatched up his pants. "Get dressed! Hurry up! Get the baby bag! What's taking so long?!? Hurry! We have to get you to the doctor!!!"

She got out of bed and started dressing. He rushed to the door and threw it open. "LINK! LINK! GET YOUR GREEN-CLAD BUTT OUT HERE!!! ZELDA'S IN LABOR!!! GET UP, YOU LAZY SLOTH!!!"

Link's door flew open. "What?!?"

"CALL THE DOCTOR AND TELL HIM WE'RE ON OUR WAY!!!"

Link ran to grab the phone. Zelda came out of the room, fully dressed and carrying a diaper bag. Ganondorf picked her up and shoved her in the car before springing into the driver's seat. Link clambered into the back seat. 

Before they could even buckle up, Ganondorf slammed on the gas, and screeched down the road. He sped past other cars, dodging other drivers and weaving through traffic. A policeman pulled up beside them, and drew his window down. "Pull over! Pull over! This is your last warning! Pull over!" he shouted through a megaphone.

" _ **MY WIFE IS IN** **LABOR**_!!!" Ganondorf screamed in his face. The policeman drew back, stunned, while Ganondorf's car disappeared in a cloud of dust.

Zelda cried out as her water burst. 

"You peed yourself!" Link yelled, horrified.

"It's not . . ."

Ganondorf spun to face her. " ** _WHAT_**!?! YOU _PEED_ YOURSELF!?! WHY?!?"

She flushed. "It's not pee! It's something called anemoniac fluid or something like that!"

"You mean amenoiac fluid?" Link corrected.

"Yeah, whatever it's called."

"It's called anemonianic fluid!!!" Ganondorf snapped.

"Who cares!?!" Link shouted. "All I know is that it means she's about to give birth in the car if we don't hurry!"

Ganondorf growled and tossed a hand-cranked siren at Link. "Make yourself useful and crank that!"

Link wasted no time in doing so. Seven minutes later, the car came to a screeching halt in front of the hospital with it's siren blaring. Ganondorf grabbed Zelda and carried her into the hospital. "Made it!"


End file.
